Rachel
|Race = Human|Gender = Female|Date of birth = November 13, Age 240|Date of death = November 29, Age 257|Address = Spencer World (Huge Royal Winter Palace)|Occupation = Princess of the Spencer World empire Martial Artist Dancer|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Warrior/Supporter)|AniName = Rachel|MangaName = Rachel Johnson|Height = (161 cm) 5'4"|Weight = (45 kg) 102 lbs}} Rachel (レイチェル'', Reicheru'') is the supporter and member of the American Team like Z Fighters did as the Earth's Special Forces as she's first appears on the anime episode and TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. She's the only daughter of the Third Emperor Henry Johnson and Bethany, the niece of Tanya, the granddaughter of the Second Emperor Gregory Johnson and Jamie, twin younger sister of David Johnson and older sister of Bobby. She's the closest friend of Kevin, Charley, Danny, Brianna, Ashley, Brittany, Tiffany, Aaron, Renee, Christina, Tony, Kathleen, Daphne, Victoria, Julian Brief, Audrey and Brandi. She's also the sister-in-law of Trish and paternal aunt of Jesse and Alyssa. Appearance Rachel is a beautiful, young child and young woman of very slim figure build with average height with a slender yet frame skinny physique. She has lime green eyes, very lightest-fair rose skin complexion and straight icy yellow blonde hair. Over the course of the series and movies, she's have the three different hairstyles, she's has the short mid-length hair with a red headband, As a child, As a preteen, her hair was the short mid-length hair that reaches down to her back with a red headband, As a teenager, As a adult, in Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Personality Rachel is is a smart, clever, intelligent, knowledgeable, kindhearted, mature, sweet, innocent, caring, helpful and efficient young child and young woman towards her family and friends of their dimensional realms Spencer World. She is also very charismatic, fashionable and sweet personality. As a child, As in the anime series and movies, in the Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Rachel is a bubbly, talkative type of girl. Although she is often shy around people she doesn't know, she quickly becomes comfortable around them as she knows them longer. She tends to be described as being eccentric, since she does weird things, according to Biography Background Rachel was born in November 13 of Age 240 with her twin older brother, David Johnson. Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga Rachel is mentioned by Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu Rachel is mentioned by Power Manga and Anime Rachel is Films In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * [[Kiai|'Kiai']] - * Invisible Eye Blast - * Eye Beams - * Invisibility - * [[Intangibility|'Intangibility']] - * Rolling Bullet - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Rapid Movement - * Wild Sense - Transformations Unlock Potential Like her parents, brothers, grandparents, niece and nephew, Video Games Appearances Rachel is the supportive players appears in the following video games include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Movies * Rachel, Trivia * Rachel's name means (レイチェル or Reicheru) is in American the meaning of the name Rachel is: Lamb. * In Hebrew the meaning of the name Rachel is: Ewe. * In Biblical the meaning of the name Rachel is: Sheep. * It is of Hebrew origin, and the meaning of Rachel is "ewe, female sheep". Biblical: Jacob's wife, described as being "beautiful in form and countenance". * Rachel's favorite hobby is fortune-telling and growing flowers. * Rachel's favorite food is mango and shrimp egg rolls. * Rachel's favorite vehicle is air bike. Gallery Jamie with her newborn twin daughter Rachel.png ns1_by_iwaki_0-dbj6me2-1.jpg _naruto_oc__chihiro_and_emi___boruto_screensho-2.png Naruto oc chihiro and emi boruto screenshot by majikku no luna-dbptxcw.png Team konohamaru by iwaki san-db75bio-2.jpg bad_timing_by_iwaki_0-dbkilli-2.jpg tsubaki_uchiha___fuyumi_uzumaki_by_iwaki_san-d-2.jpg qcm_59__smiley_by_dangermayer-d4zq1ns.png|Rachel as a young adult Rachel Johnson is David and Bobby's sister DBZ.png References # Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, 1999 # Dragon Ball Z episode 265 "Majin Buu Transforms" Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Females Category:Citizens Category:Tournament fighters Category:Siblings Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Z Fighters Category:Good Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Superheroes Category:DBZ Characters Category:Zesmond Spencer's Friend Category:Kaylah's friends Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:Civilians Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters